I'm Psycho You Know?
by Moon Is Miho
Summary: Perlahan siapa dia yang sebenarnya akan terlihat./"kau menghina orang yang salah." "Omong kosong." Warning : Yaoi, typos, etc.


Kelas itu tampak ramai dengan siswa dan siswi yang berlalu lalang sesuka hati. Kelas itu juga kotor, penuh dengan sampah plastik dan kertas. Padahal kelas itu apik. Padahal kelas itu indah. Namun sayang, kelas itu rusak. Karena diisi oleh para ulat dan kecoa. Menjijikan juga memuakan serta membosankan.

"Mr. Taufan datang! Dia datang!"

Selalu begini. Ketika nama itu disebut, mereka semua berteriak, memaki dengan kata-kata kasar. Shit sungguh. Begitu busuk dan munafik.

Srek.

Derap langkahnya menggema. Mengisi kelas sunyi, padahal awal tadi bagai swalayan.

"Pagi semua!"

"Pagi Sir."

Dia tersenyum. Membuat siswi-siswi itu menjerit dengan muka merah padam. Segitu tampannya dia? Menjengkelkan. Bahkan para laki-laki disini mulai menyimpang karena kehadirannya. Malapetaka besar memang.

Dasar sial.

Boboiboy © animonsta

Warning : OC, OCC, AU, typos, no robots, no super power, lime, lemon, Yaoi, no-incest, etc.

Happy Reading

!

!

!

Berlarian sepanjang koridor seperti orang gila Sudah ku lakukan. Tapi tetap saja hati ini masih jengkel karena wajah buruknya. Playboy sialan. Laki-laki brengsek. Entah karena alasan apa aku membencinya. Tak jelas memang. Tapi aku punya satu alasan yang kuat untuk membencinya. Karenanya hidup ku sekarang jadi tak aman. Dimana-mana pasti ada gay. Sialan.

Sepanjang koridor dengan langkah lunglai aku hanya mengingat wajahnya. Uh sial, pergilah setan sialan.

Srek!

End Api pov.

"Terimakasih Sir. Aku jadi tahu sekarang. Sekali lagi terimakasih." Wanita yang notabenya adalah siswinya sendiri, membungkuk pada seorang pria tampan berpakaian formal.

"No, akulah yang harusnya berterimakasih. Karena mu aku merasa lebih baik." Pria dengan iris laut itu terseyum mempesona. Kemudian mendekat kearah siswi di hadapannya, lalu menciumnya lembut. Sedangkan siswi itu mengalungkan kedua tangannya dengan wajah memerah. Ciuman itu semakin panas dan mulai meraba satu sama lain.

Sementara itu kedua iris jingga yang mengawasi mereka tampak memicingkan mata tak suka.

Api pov.

Berciuman panas di sekolah dengan siswinya sendiri. Guru macam apa itu, hanya karena koridor itu kosong, dia kira dia bisa melakukan pelecehan sesuka hati. Dasar brengsek kau Taufan. Kepala ini rasanya panas sekali. Perlu didinginkan dan perpustakaan adalah tempat yang tepat.

$$$$$$Isabellamihochan$$$$$$

Ruangan dengan segudang ilmu itu kosong. Bahkan tidak ada yang bertugas lagi. Sejak si sialan itu masuk kemari. Wow, dugaan ku tak salah. Dia memang malapetaka.

Uh. Sungguh nyaman. Sangat nyaman. Kepala ini rasanya dingin kembali. Segala masalah dan salah bagai hanyut di sapu air. Tidur benar-benar sangat membantu.

End Api pov.

Taufan pov.

Memanglah jika wajah mu tampan semua orang akan bertekuk lutut dengan sekali kedipan mata. Apalagi di tambah dengan tubuh atletis impian para pria serta otak cerdas dan kekayaan yang luar biasa. Dan iris tajam serta bibir yang sexy. Sungguh indah. Mampu membuat pria atau wanita menjual diri mereka tanpa di minta. Itulah aku. Aku selalu mendapat apapun yang kuinginkan. Akulah sang raja pemikat wanita atau pria.

Aku Taufan. Si pria mahakarya tuhan yang hampir sempurna.

Berjalan dengan santai menuju ruangan penuh buku dan ilmu setelah bercinta, lumayan untuk menghilangkan pegal. Bersantai sementara sampai bel dibunyikan tanpa adanya pria dan wanita disekitar. Tapi sayang sekali itu semua tak bisa ku lakukan. Dugaan ku melenceng. Ternyata ada seorang laki-laki salah satu siswa yang mentap ku tajam saat aku melangkah masuk ke ruang relaksasi ini a.k.a perpustakan.

End Taufan pov.

Api pov.

Dasar sial. Kenapa dia kemari. Kenapa harus ke tempat favorit ku. Kenapa tidak ke jurang saja dan jatuh dengan dramatis sampai akhirnya mati dengan mengenaskan. Itu seribukali lebih baik.

"What?"

Dia masih bertanya seperti itu dengan wajah sok polosnya.

"Fuck. You're a nightmare for this school. You're despicable, you do not deserve in respect of a bitch. You do not deserve a teacher on call. You're the devil. You're ugly. You bastard, shit, bitch, dog motherfucker. YOU ARE THE MAN IN THE WORLD MOST DISGUSTING."

"Ahahahaha, what the purpose of your words? "

" You know what that means right bastard. "

" Hey, you have not included in my charm."

"Omong kosong sialan."

Dasar sialan kau malapetaka. Kau pantas mendapatkannya brengse. Akhirnya aku melakukannya.

 _ **Tbc.**_

 _ **Yo Minna? Miho yang kawai ini kembali membawa cerita gaje yang buluk dan aneh. Ini baru permulaan sih jadi aneh and alurnya kecepetan. Soalnya nulisnya buru-buru sih. Sorry yak kalau tidak memuaskan BYEEEEEEE**_

 _ **MIHO SO -KAWAI-**_


End file.
